


[AMV] Hohenheim dolens

by tinfang_warble



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: AMV, Elizabethan poetry, Gen, Genocide, George Peele - Freeform, John Dowland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinfang_warble/pseuds/tinfang_warble
Summary: Music video about Van Hohenheim (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)Series: Fullmetal Alchemist: BrotherhoodSong: "His Golden Locks" (verses 1 and 2)Composer: John DowlandPoet: George PeeleMusicians: Joel Frederiksen & Ensemble Phoenix MunichAlbum: Requiem for a Pink Moon
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Van Hohenheim, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim, Van Hohenheim & Pinako Rockbell
Kudos: 3





	[AMV] Hohenheim dolens




End file.
